Cell
Cell is a biotechnological android with DNA from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, and others. He is one of the main villains of the Z Saga of Dragon Ball. Cell is an insect, alien, reptile humanoid creature created by Dr. Gero to be his ultimate masterpiece and as a way to take revenge on Goku and the Z Warriors as well as Androids 17 and 18 in the event that they betrayed him by having him absorb them to become perfect. The Cell from the DBZ Series is actually "Future Cell". Since this Cell actually was from an alternate future where the Androids were destroyed, he traveled back in time and waited for 4 years to show himself to the world, at least this is what Imperfect Cell told Piccolo upon being questioned. Cell is voiced by Dameon Clarke. Legends of the Multi Universe After being revived by Megatron, Cell joined forces with the Master and the Daleks in their attempt to capture the Angels of Disney. After Angemon and company deceived the Master into thinking he'd won, Cell met his demise at the hands of Goku again. Shadow Force He joined the shadow force when Etna told him he would have a chance to get back at Goku and the others. Cell was the first one of the shadow force to try to kill Goku and the others. The plan was to cause so much evil that Gabriel and his family would come and Etna could win him back. Cell was quickly over powered and Broly stepped in and battled in his place. He is always losing at one point and often needs help. He is mostly helped by Broly. Cell wasn't too sure about Marik and Bakura's plan to take over the minds of the Sailor Scouts. In the Shadow Force War, he helped Broly get his revevge on Konata. In a rage at the death of his wife, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and killed both Cell and Broly. Etna really uses Cell as a pin cushion for the more powerful Shadow Force members. The Viking Alliance Perfect Cell Gallery Perfect_Cell_by_RayDesanto.png GTCellFrieza.png dragon-ball-z-cell-wallpaper-5.jpg artsfon.com-149171.jpg CellFirstKamehameha.png 2312503-dbcu_super_cell_perfect.png Cell-Celula-Dragon-Ball-Kai-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Humanoid Category:Absorbers Category:Handsome Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Creations of Science Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Sibling Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Gohan's Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dameon Clarke Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Insects Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderers Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Villains The4everrevival considers the scariest Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Norio Wakamoto Category:Animated characters Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Outright Characters Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hell Councils Category:Thanos' minions Category:Spoiled Brats